Finding The Answers
by loveanime1999
Summary: Sakura finish her high school and then start College seeing L there. then meets him in a cake store after that she's works with him and starts question herself about kira and now she's wants answers
1. Chapter 1

As a child, Sakura was insecure and highly self-conscious about her large forehead; covering it up with her bangs. It was not until she met Ino, whom defended her from bullies and became her friend, did she become more days goes by Sakura was noted as being an honor student for her scholastic intelligence , Sakura grew more confident developing her own unique personality, she even has many friends like Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha ,Hinata Hyuga, and many more. at the age 15 she study two-and-a-half years of training with Tsunade a surgeon, Sakura had greatly increased her abilities to the point where she could hold her own against any type of injuries, making one of best surgeon of the world. sakura also have best chakra control helping her improve herself (other people like naruto does have chakra but doesn't know how to control it making her the few people who can use chakra)

ring, ring, ring, ring,

Sakura slowly open her eyes, she sigh. "Morning already huh." 'well at least its the last day of high school'. Sakura got up went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth after that, she change her Clothes into her school uniform, and then fix her hair into pony tail. she walks to the Kitchen finds her mom cooking Breakfast "good morning mom"

Sakura mother turned to Sakura and smiled "Good morning Sakura."

Sakura went to the living room and sat at the sofa, grabs the remote and starts the T.V and watch the news '10 criminals had died from a heart attack it looks like Kira strikes again'. 'Kira again huh I think people call him a god and some people say he's a high school student just like me'.

"Sakura breakfast is ready." called Sakura mother breaking her from thought,

"Coming" Sakura got up went back to the kitchen and sat in a chair .

"Hey mom what do you think about Kira"asked Sakura

" I guess he's a good person he use his power for good" answer her mother

"I see" 'even though he kills people who fights him'.

"Oh right today is your last day right?"

"Yeah"

"So you better hurry if you don't want to be late"scold her mother

"Don't worry I am gonna make it." answered sakura with uncaring tone

"Suit yourself"

"Mom did dad went to work already? I haven't see him this morning"

"Yes, your father went to work. he said need to finish his work before noon".

Sakura finish her breakfast got up and grab her bag and said "Bye mom I am going now"

"Have safe day dear"

Sakura went to the door and went outside, Sakura than control her chakra to put it at the bottom of her feet then within Minute she ran fast Enough to be at the school gate without breaking a sweat. Sakura went to her classroom, on her way someone called out to her.

"Hey Sakura"greeted her blue eyes and blond, spiky hair friend

"Naruto whats up"

"Nothing just seeing how you doing. I miss you" naruto said with a grin

Sakura smile "Naruto it's only been two days"

"But it felt it had been a year" whine Nartuo

"So how you guys doing?. I don't see Sasuke with you today"

"Were fine. today Sasuke skip School today saying something about seeing his brother"

"Itachi huh. hasn't seen him in a while"

"He did ask about you, you know"

"Really" ask Sakura surprise

"Yeah he said you haven't visit lately"

"I was kinda busy with school work"

"I thought that was it."

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

the bell rang making student go to their classroom making Sakura and Naruto alone in the hallway.

"ah shit I am gonna be late for class. see you later naruto"

"wait!"

sakura run as fast as she could to her she reach her way only to find that their are no teacher in the classroom. sighing a relief, sakura went to her tesk. putting her bag down.

"Looks like you were almost late Haruno"said light with his fake smile

"You wish"

"Now why would you say that"

"If I was late you will be number 1 in school"

"Why do you say that? I am already number 1 in school"

"Yeah, but not the only one"

"Don't worry I won't let you, this time it will be different"

"Don't get your hopes up "

Light is characterized as hardworking, talented, and a natural genius. Light would constantly predict all of the possible scenarios that could happen, and plan a solution in advance, even in the most impromptu situations. His only faults are his deep sociopathic interior, his cynical outlook on life, his overconfidence in himself and in his belief that he is never wrong.

"Hey light what do you think about kira?"ask sakura as she sat down at her chair

"What's up suddenly asking"said light surprise by the question

"Nothing really, do you believe he's a god or he's evil" Sakura ask him softly

"Well if the police catch him than, he is evil. wins and rules the world, then he is justice." answer light

"I see. but you know if anyone can be kira it will be you"

"And why is that"said light surprise

"Well because your talented, and a natural genius, your overconfidence in yourself think your belief that is never wrong. if you have something to prove it. you will do it. but your not kira because your father is police your not the type to hurt your family"said sakura with a smile

"Ha ha me as kira you make me laugh"

"Hey it's not funny"

"Yo"greeted Kakashi sensei as he enter the classroom

"Sensei your late"said one of the student.

"Yeah sensei what happen this time"said a another student

"Sorry,sorry,there was this black cat on the road so I tried to avoid it by going different road but..."explain Kakashi sensei

"What wonderful story Kakashi sensei. now will you begin class "said Sakura with uncaring tone

"Ma sakura it was getting to the good part"complain Kakashi sensei

"Yeah We will remember our last days in school, thinking of many boring story you told us as excuse of you being late"sighed Sakura

"I am glad that I have effect on you student"remark Kakashi sensei sarcastically

"Who wouldn't with teacher with a mask and always being late"add sarcastically

Kakashi sensei ignore his student Sakura, as he start write on the board

time past by until the end of the day, the last bell rang making some student sigh a relive others jump out of happiness, some people acted like they didn't care like Sakura, Sakura headed to the door until someone stop her "hey Haruno before you go, here have this"light than give her his button of his jacket

"Huh why"

"Just take it"

"Sure, thanks. yeah I heard that your will attend at College named To-Oh University"

"Yes, I am"

"Well see ya there"said Sakura as she leave.

as she leave light starts to smirk and said to himself"Look like things are gonna get more interesting"

next time:- Sakura meets L what will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

summer ends and spring comes along sakura trees blooms making it petals fall, today is Touou University welcome ceremony. Sakura walks slowly to the Entrance thinking how she's coming closer to her dream

Sakura sat front seat close to the center stage. Sakura start to search for Light as she finds him she found something weird. something with a fairly humanoid appearance. His skin is a light grey, almost blue-ish color, and he has black, spike-like hair. His limbs are abnormally long and he has large, round, yellow eyes with red irises. it has feather-like wings that come out of his back when flying, though they are retractable. and it's talking with Light. though Light seem like he's ignoring him, maybe he can't see him? oh well, wait there something else it look like a person I think. he seem s a very slim, tall young man with black hair and dark eyes. One of his most noticeable features is the shadow below each of his eyes, he seem to be wearing blue jean trousers and a long-sleeved. He also has an unusual way of sitting, with both of his feet on the chair, he seem funny though with the way he look's like.

"When is the speech gonna be over already"mutter under her breath

"And now the freshman's class Representative is Yagami Light"

"Yes" light stand and walk to the center stage

"And, the other freshman's class Representative, Ryuga Hideki"

"Oh, yes" hideki stand and walk to the center stage

"Ryuga Hideki? The idol?"one of the student said

"Impossible. there's no way he's smart enough to get into todai"said other one

"Ah, he really doesn't resemble the idol Ryuga at all"

"And finally, Haruno Sakura"

"yes"Sakura stand and walk to the center stage

"No way! what kind hair color it that? "said one Female student

"I think it kinda suit her though" said one male student

light walks in front, he glimpse behind him at Hideki,'I heard there was some else giving a speech, but it's this guy...during the first part of the exam, he was behind me, sitting weird, so he really stood out', he glimpse at sakura next, 'her pink hair stood out too,I can't believe she reach the top again. but it always fun having her as rival' Light smirk lightly

'That guy really staring at Light' thought Sakura as she stand next to Hideki

light unfold his paper and start his speech, then one of the student whisper "The person who got the top score on the entrance exam does this, right? does this mean there were Three people who got top?"

"I heard a rumor those three perfect score on every section"whisper the another student

"Seriously? I guess people like that really do exist..."

"I like the one on the right" whisper one female student

"What?! You weird, Kyouko. A normal person would pick the one on the left."

"I heard the girl's hair is natural" whisper another student

"No way"whisper his Friend

"yeah, even heard she's blast her fist into wall"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah heard she have enormous strength by single punch."

"better be on her good side"

Light finish his speech everyone start to clap light bows. Hideki unfold his paper. Sakura start to glimpse at Hideki paper 'no way it's blank' ' don't tell me another natural genius'Sakura sigh

the students start to whisper again "But those two certainly are different from each other..."

"Yeah...one looks like a pampered prodigy. the other...is kind of wild looking,and really that what you'd call the disposition of a genius?"

"Wearing that to Todai entrance ceremony, Either he's not taking this seriously,or he's an idiot"

Hideki finsih his speech everyone start to clap Hideki put his hand behind his head, Sakura unfold her paper and start her speech.

"Don't forget the girl with the pink hair"

"Who can forget a prodigy with a pink hair she's must be really smart to be one of the top, she's cute too"

"I agree. but those three make's a great team I bet If they work together "his Friend nodded agreeing with him

Sakura finish her speech, everyone start to clap sakura bows,after she's finish the three them return to front road seat,as they walk down the stairs

"Yagami. your son of chief Yagami Souichirou and have a sense of justice comparable to your father's"whisper Hideki to light

'what's with this guy' Sakura and Light thought

"You aspire to become a high ranking officer in the police department yourself, and in the past have aided in solving several cases. Currently, you are showing interest in the Kira case. I'll believe in that ability and sense of justice and, as long as you promise not tell anyone else, I want to tell you something important related to the Kira case"

'What the hell? All of a sudden...should I just ignore him? but, something important related to the kira case...'"I won't tell ?"whisper Light back

"I am L"whisper Hideki

'Im-Impossible!. what's he saying? There's no way L would tell someone he's L. I thought he was strange, but is he seriously crazy? N- Not good. Don't freak out, If he's really L, at least for now,I must act as Yagami Souichirou son, Yagami Light, would normally act.

"If that's true, then you're a person I respect and admire."

"thanks. the reason why I told you because I thought you might be able to help us on the Kira case." 'Yagmai Light the probability that he's kira is less then 5%. but, among the people I was watching I have the strongest feeling about him. your too perfect. And, if you are Kira, there would be nothing more stressful than this'

"If this guy's really L, it'd really somethin'"

'Definitely...if this guy were L...No,even if he's not L, I...I can't...do anything to him,If what he says is true, he's shown his face to my father as L. If he were to die after he introduced himself to me as L, I'd be under suspicion immediately. not to mention, He's calling himself Ryuga Hideki, which is obviously an alias. If I try to kill him by writing his name in the death note, And his real name isn't Ryuga Hideki, I might accidentally thinks of the idol Ryuga and kill him instead. this guy wouldn't die, And his conjecture that I'm kira would be he L? And does he he suspect that I am kira? I don't know to what extent, but he definitely suspects me. There's no reason for him to reveal himself as L to Yagami Souichirou this mean that he's still limiting his investigation to those people Ray Penbar was investigating? But, why would L contact me directly?' light close his eyes 'It's no use right now I shouldn't think about anything. I need to look calm. I have no doubt, He's watching me to see if I look alarmed.'

'so this is L huh. the one who Challenge Kira in the T.V, so that guy must be a genius, so the genius here must be suspecting light, so if light is kira he could watch over him, but If he's not he gains more help in the case. good thing they don't know I am overhearing them or is he doing that on purpose to make me listen. no way ' thought sakura

"that is all" 'finally the ceremony over.'

outside Sakura found, Light walking with that thing behind him 'from now on I will call it a Shinigami it does have wing after all' thought 'huh it said something again the Shinigami' mabye I should call him "lig..."

"Yagami" called Hideki

light stoped turn and look at Hideki

"Thanks for today."

"No, Thank you"

Hideki then left walking toward a fancy car. But, stop and said " well then, see you around then"Hideki enters inside his car

"Yeah"said Light

Before Sakura calls him again her cell phone rings,she's take her cellphone out of her pocket and put's it to her ear.

"hello Sakura speaking"

"Oh Sakura dear, how was your day?"

"Fine, I guess"

"Good, anyway I have a favor I need You for. could you go to the cake store and bring a strawberry cake for your father birthday, I am kinda busy with the cleaning."

"sure, the ceremony already ended"

"Thanks Sakura dear, bye."

"Bye"

'looks like Light Left 'thought Sakura, then she's sigh, 'Going to a cake store is not bad idea maybe going that cafe is the best, it has the best cake' Sakura walk to her favorite cafe. reaching there she open the door making the bell ring. "welcome" said one of the worker

"Hello" said Sakura with a smile. Sakura sat at one of the table with two seat.

one of the worker walk toward Sakura table and said "May I take your order?"

"Yes, one tea and one cheesecake please"

"Yes, right away"

"thanks" said Sakura as the worker leave

Sakura close her eyes thinking about the conversation between Light and Hideki that she's overheard (listend). 'Hideki is L. he suspect that Light is Kira. he come over saying he's L and asking him to join him, So now he has him corner by unable him to kill him. Even asking to work with him. that guy is really funny. changeling someone who might be Kira...is Light really Kira?Light?. This question I need to answer.' Sakura smirk to herself. 'It looks like thing are gonna be fun'

"What are smirking to yourself" said someone at the seat in front of her

"WHAT THE HELL" shouted sakura as she almost jump out of her seat and her heart stop at the same time. people turn to look at them. then acted they didn't care or just ignore them

"Please do not shout " said the famous L

"Please do not scare the hell out of people"Sakura half shouted

"I will try. But it was your fault for daydreaming" deadpan Hideki

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want Hideki ?"

"What do you think about the kira?"ask hideki

"What you came here just for that"

"No" replied Hideki without explaining

"Fine if you don't tell me than don't"snapped Sakura at him

taking a few deep breath and said "Hmmm,I don't know what to think about him. I honestly think his good...but the way he kill people who get in his way is Evil." said Sakura looking Straight into his eyes

"Are you close with Yagami Light?"

"I guess. I known him in my third year in high school, sat next to him and I went to his house a couple of time for studying were kinda rivals"

"Then do you suspect him being Kira?"

"I..."

BANG BANG BANG . The sound of gun shot rang though the cafe

"ALL RIGHT. EVERY ONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE. YOU ALL HOSTAGE. I HOPE YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU MAY REGRET" shouted a mask man with a gun in his hand

'Great, just great" thought Sakura with a sigh

Next time :- L ask her to work with him

Thank you _Love you 3_ for your review it made me very happy it almost made me cry. the button Will be explain later


	3. Chapter 3

_last time._

"Are you close with Yagami Light?"

"I guess. I known him in my third year in high school, sat next to him and I went to his house a couple of time for studying were kinda rivals"

"Then do you suspect him being Kira?"

"I..."

BANG BANG BANG . The sound of gun shot rang though the cafe

"ALL RIGHT. EVERY ONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE. YOU ALL HOSTAGE. I HOPE YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU MAY REGRET" shouted a mask man with a gun in his hand

'Great, just great" thought sakura with a sigh

There are two of them, Each had a gun. One of them force one employee to tie all of the hostage. After that he ask with a loud voice "Call the police and inform them with your situation and then give me the phone". So the employee did as he was told with shaking hand and leg from fear of getting killed.

"H-Hello t-the p-p-police the cafe shop called ££££ are Currently being hostage with armed mask men" said the employee with trembling voice

As he about to tell more, the mask man grab the phone from his hand and said"If you want these people alive then bring 100 million yen. If not the people will be dead. And if you do anything suspicion there's bomb inside the cafe" he shuts the phone without hearing the rest and throws it.

'So there here for money huh' Sakura thought. she look around her find everyone scaerd well except Hideki

one of the mask men came close to a young woman grab her arm and said "Hey boss can I play with this young lady here"

"Suit yourself they are going to die anyway" grin the one called boss

"What" shocking the hostage

"YES" shouted happily the mask man pulling the young woman with him

"NO MOMMY, LET GO OF HER"shouted the boy that was siting next to her. But the man didn't let go until the boy jump at him biting as hard as he can. The man did let go the young woman but to kick the boy out of his way. the boy was thrown to the wall Lost consciousness there is blood falling out of his head.

"NO KETIA" shouted the young woman as the man dragged her in the other room

"I don't want to die" whisper one woman

"I don't want to die either" this time whisper a man

Then all of them started whispering about not wanting to die

"What you people thought you get to go that easily. that won't be fun at all" smirk the boss

"Your idea of fun is sick" said Sakura in a mad tone

Hideki only start biting his fingernails with his hand tied, And glare at the guy

"Oi, IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T WANT EARLY DEATH. SHUT UP" shouted the boss pissed waving his gun at them

Everyone then shut their mouth's Afraid of the man in front of them except, Sakura and Hideki who looked calm as ever

"Good" turning and walk to the door looking for the police

Seeing this as Opportunity, Sakura start to break her ropes as quiet as she could. Than she got close to Hideki breaking his rope and whisper into his ear "If you really are L figure where the bomb is got it I will take care of these two "What are you going to do?"ask Hideki staring at Sakura

"Just turst me"whisper Sakura with a smile

Sakura started puting charka at bottom of her feet and within seconds without making a sound she was behind the boss striking back of his neck making him fall flat at his face. after that she took his gun away. Then Disappear into the room where he dragged the poor young woman. Sakura found her pined and hurt with cuts and bruises. She got close without making any noise and striking back of his neck making him fall over the woman. Sakura push the man from the woman. kneeling beside her .

"Are you alright" Sakura ask her softly

Young woman look at her with tear in her eyes and nod. the young woman suddenly got up and ran to the door saying under her breath "My son"

Sakura kneel to the man searching for his gun. after she found it, she put the man over her shoulder and start walking to the door.

Everyone look shock seeing Sakura carrying a grown man over her shoulder without a sweat. She puts him beside the boss. Sakura looks at Hideki Finding him crouch on the ground "Hey did you find the bomb".

Hideki look at Sakura biting again his fingernail and said "My power of deduction shows that 95% it's under this table" pointed at the table that has a sign saying V.I.P

Sakura walk to the table turning it upside down. finding indeed a bomb. Everybody wonder what was she doing. Sakura put charka at her fist then smash the bomb with her bare hand destroying it completely. astonishing every one in the cafe even the great L.

"Well that's that" Sakura said under her breath

Sakura heard the sound of crying. she turn around find everyone staring at her but found the young woman crying over her son she turn at Hideki and said "Hey can you untie everyone I am gonna check on her and her son"

"No the police will come anyway"

she sigh and said "Your no help"

Sakura walk to the boy who got hurt and grab his wrist checking for a beat. Finding one This time she's sigh a relief

"H-He w-w-won't w-wake up e-e-e-even I k-kept c-c-calling him" said the young woman with so much shaking voice and a lot tears in her eyes and cheek

"Don't worry he just Lost consciousness. but If I don't stop his bleeding his life is in danger" said Sakura and Earnest

Sakura puts chakra in her palm and reach over the boys head. healing it with green light shocking the woman stopping her from crying. After finishing healing the wound the boy slowly open his eyes

"Mommy" said the boy looking at his mother. The boy jump into his mother hugging her. the mother look hurt by the boy sudden jumping but hug her son back happily. Sakura notice this and said "let me heal you". The young woman nodded and smile letting her heal her cuts and bruises

"Wow big sis how did you do that" said the boy amaze

Sakura pat the boy head and smile"It's a secret"

"No fair" pouted the boy

"Yeah it's clearly no fair Haruno" Sakura almost jumped, startled by fact she hadn't noticed his presence

"Really you gotta stop scaring out people Hideki. you can give people a heart attack"Sakura snap at him

"How do you do it" ignoring her anger

"Staying alive every time you pop out" Sakura roll her eyes

"No, knocking them and smashing the bomb with your bare hand and Even healing them. That's not a normal person can do. let alone that your a female "said Hideki seriousness in his voices

"Well your not a normal yourself "looking away from his eye's

As Hideki stare at Sakura. The boy look's between Sakura and Hideki. "SO AMAZING BIG SIS. You defeat the mean bad guys" said the boy looking more amaze.

"Yes. ketia we should thank the miss"said the young woman as she pat her son on the head

"Thank you big sis"

"Yes thank you miss"

Sakura cheek turn a bit red. Sakura put her arm over Hideki shoulder and said " It's not all thanks for me. This guy help me find the bomb"

"Thank you" said the mother and son at the same time

"Yeah thank you"this time said the people who are tie up behind them

'Oh yeah I forgot about them' she's got up taking a deep breath look over the door. The door burst open. Enters the police with gun on their hand's

"Put your hands up where I can see them" said one of the police

"The police are here thank god"said one man

"Come on untie me, my back is getting sore"said a old man

"Yeah hurry up"said a woman

Then all of them start to complain. But the police's men stare wide eye at them.

"But where are the criminals?"one of them mange to ask

"There over here"pointed Sakura at the two conscious men with mask

"And here are the guns"Sakura give it to them

"Yeah big sis defeat them, and mister find the bomb" said ketia with glowing eye's full of respect

"HUH?!" said the police looking even more surprise

"What kind of police gets late saving us" complain the old man again

"Yeah we could of die" said that woman again

"This kind lady save us not you police" smile the old man at Sakura

"OH, It's nothing really"said sakura with a smile

All the police stare at Sakura, Sakura look on the floor not use to being stare at.

Sakura finally mange to get out. But suddenly she stop

"Sir, the hostage are all safe" sounded at the back

"Good. arrest the criminals .Then question the hostage what they saw"

'That voice sound like Itachi' thought Sakura

As there voice grow closer, she saw Itachi. Itachi had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin, Itachi wore his police unifrom.

"Hey Itachi" called sakura

At the sound of Sakura voice, Itachi turn around finding Sakura waving at him. Itachi sigh and walk to where Sakura is.

"What did you do this time Sakura"

"What do you mean this time?"Sakura snap at him

"When there's trouble you somehow be in it"said Itachi poking her on the forehead

blinking a few time and looking Itachi in the eye "You make it sound like I am a troublemaker"

"That is because you are"

Sakura look away pouting "That's so mean"

Itachi smile slightly looking at her. but before he could talk one police man came and said "Sir we need you in the cafe for the questioning"

"I will be right there"said Itachi with his deep voice

"so..."

"stay right there"

"BUT"

"stay"command Itachi

"Okay,Okay" said Sakura as Itachi left and went to the cafe.

"Haruno" called Hideki

"Yes?" Sakura turn to look at him

"I will like you to join in the Kira case. Come to this Address at Tomorrow moring" then he left just like that.

'I guess I won't go to collage Tomorrow" thought Sakura.

Next time :- Sakura start working with L

I will like to thank for

Animelover2926

PatchWorkStaccato

darksakurashadow

for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list


	4. Chapter 4

Time pass by, As Sakura waited for Itachi to come. 'He did force me to stay, Now where is he?He still haven't return!.' . But Sakura can't afford to leave anytime soon without telling Itachi. After waiting for half an hour, Itachi finally shows up. But having with him a box of a full size cake.

"I am sorry for being late Sakura." he apologized

"You better be. your pulling Kakashi on this one!"

"Don't worry I won't come up with lie, Saying something like a black cat."

"If you did. I will start calling you Kakashi number two." Sakura put her hands on her hips.

Itachi smirk and took her elbow and guided her towards his car."Come on I will drive you back home. We can talk on the road."

Sakura glanced at the box over his hand. "Did the workers of the cafe give you this?" she pointed at the box

"No it's for you."

"REALLY?"

"Yes. Their are grateful for you saving them" Itachi confirmed.

"Great, Today is dad's birthday and I still haven't buy his cake yet." Sakura said beaming at Itachi.

Itachi hid a smile as they reach his car, he opens the car door leading her into it. Sakura slid into the car seat, Then buckled her seat belt and waited for him to do his."So what took you so long?" asked Sakura curiosity getting the better at her.

Itachi slid into his seat, buckled his seat belt."Talking the witness statement took longer then I thought." Itachi exhaled loudly

"I can imagine,"Sakura said. "It must have been rough having to look into these kind of things"

"one of many" Itachi shrugged."I am just happy, That your safe." He smiled

Sakura smiled back "Thanks."

Sakura realized that she should tell Itachi about her joining in the Kira case. She always trust Itachi, he's like a big bother to her. Never leaving her side when she need him. being by his side makes her calm. And now is a good time to tell him.

"I got something Important to tell you..." Sakura snuck a glance at Itachi, Finding him staring at her.

"I...I.I am joining in the Kira case with L"

"...No you can't join" Itachi shook his head.

"But" Sakura bit her lip

Itachi slammed his hand on the wheels. "Sakura. It's dangerous. " he turn and look at Sakura

Sakura looked into Itachi's eyes and said"I know...I know,I But There are things I need Answers. L suspect someone I know and I can't not let it go. Somewhere deep inside of me, I suspect him too. I want some peace in my mind. I want to trust him and stop doubting him."

Itachi look away from Sakura, she tensed, But then he look back nodded and whisper"Okay." she smiles and unbuckled her seat belt. Flung herself into him, hugging him, "Thanks Itachi.". He sigh then hug her back, "But promise me... You don't get yourself killed. She let go and looked into his eyes. she whisper, "I promise.". Sakura sat back to her seat.

Itachi drove to Sakura home. As they finally reach there Sakura look one last time at Itachi "Yeah, I almost forgot. Don't tell anyone about what I told you, Not even Mom or Dad"

He shrugged, then added "No problem."

"Bye."she exited his car, Then Itachi muttered to himself "Be safe."then he left.

The next day

Sakura pulled a red T-shirt over head. And zipped her jean's. She sat on the bed and put on her socks. She tugged a pair of shoes. She goes down stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Mom. Today no need to make me breakfast." she told her mom

"But Sakura you got to eat something."

"Don't worry I will have something on the road." she walk to the door wears her shoes and bent to tie it.

"I am going out mom"shouted Sakura

"Be safe dear"shouted back Sakura's mom

Sakura grabbed the knob and turned it and went outside.

Sakura took out the piece of paper that L give her. 'he said Come to this Address. Room 306 Teitou hotel.'

After an hour she finally reach Teitou hotel. She enters the hotel and went to the elevator and goes to the 12th floor, Within seconds the elevator door opens. She search for the room and finally found it.

Sakura took a long deep breath, then she knock the door. A few seconds the open by old man He has white hair and blue eyes, wears a black tuxedo with a black hat and glasses.

"We have been waiting for you miss Haruno."

"You can call me Sakura."

"Very well Sakura." he move a side for her to enter.

Sakura enters and goes to the living room. Finding there L , Light father and a group of unknown men she haven't met before.

As she enter, Light father spots her ."Sakura...What are you doing here?" asked Lights father surprise.

Everyone turn to look where Soichiro Yagami gaze at.

"She is here as Japanese Task-force newest member." L explained.

Everyone gasped looking at L. "I still haven't said I will join!" Sakura said waving her hand in the air.

L stare at her and said "You came all the way here. It clearly shows you are willing to join."

"True." she nodded.

"What going on here Ryuzaki?! "yelled Light father.

L's expression was blank as he look at Light father."She is here to help with the Kira case."

"Not that. Why are you involving a normal citizen into this!" said Light father in a mad tone.

L only took a bite out his cake then said "Sakura Haruno here. Is not normal."

"Hey I don't want to hear that from you!" Sakura shouted at L.

L ignore her comment and said "Sakura Haruno here is very intelligence, she could help us with the Kira case, also has enormous strength she can defend herself, and healing Abilities which in-case someone gets any type of injuries."

Light father turn to look at Sakura and ask "Is it true?"

"Yeah"

Then a man with a rather large Afro said "Prove it" he stare at her.

Everyone nodded agreeing with him, Even L. She sigh look at everyone in the room "okay,okay but please don't tell anyone about this Abilities. I don't want people talking about me" They nodded again.

"Then can anyone bring me a knife"she ask them

"Right away."left the old man then return with a knife in his hand.

She pointed at a man with black hair and brown eyes. His hair goes down to just above his shoulders, with bangs that hang primarily above his right eye.

"You, come here"

"HUH?!" he stood shocked

"COME ON I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY." snap Sakura at him

"Ah, yes" he jogged towards her

"Give me your hand"

"What?"

Sakura take his hand as he blush. She bring the knife at his finger and cuts it "Ow."

"Sorry."she start to heal his finger with green light.

"There all done." the man look amaze looking at his finger.

"WOW"everyone said at the same time. Except L

"Now that she have proven to us. She is now a member of the Japanese Task Force"said L taking another bite out of his cake.

"Sakura... does your mother and father knows about this?"asked Light father with worry in his tone.

"No, I haven't told any of them.I don't want them to worry about me."

Light father sigh then said "You are not allowed to do anything that may danger your life. Understand?"

Sakura only nodded 'I will try' thought Sakura.

The man with a black hair and brown eyes smile and said"Well now that you are gonna work with us let us introduce our selfs .I'm Touta Matsuda." he finish putting his hand behind his head

Then a man with black hair and dark eyes. He is a tall man and has a rather large Afro said" I'm Shuichi Aizawa."

Then broad man who sports stout and spiky black hair. Like all members of the Task Force, he dresses formally in suit, tie and shoes. he said "Kanzo Mogi."

Finally but not least. A man has a short crop of somewhat puffy black hair and small dark eyes. He also is wearing a suit and tie "I'm Hirokazu Ukita"

"I'm Sakura Haruno first year in collage. Call me Sakura. Nice to meet you all" she said with a bright smile.

"Now I will like to speak about the Kira case. Please, sit down"

Sakura and the rest of them sit down. L pour some tea for himself and drinks it, putting down the cup he frowns and added more sugar into his cup.

"Hey if you eat too much sugar you will get fat" Sakura tease L

"As long as you use your brain, even if you eat sweet, you won't get fat." he said poking his head.

Sakura slam the table with great force breaking it into two. She looked so pissed off"Hey L did you just called me fat and idiot at the same time"

The police task force looked afraid of Sakura. But L look amused by her anger.

"I didn't say such thing" he said with a hint of humor

"But you thought about it"Sakura pointed at him

"..."

"Damn it. At least say something" she yelled and slamming the table again breaking it even more.

"Ma,ma Sakura please calm down Ryuzaki only joking" Matsuda tried to calm Sakura down.

she look away "If that guy can joke. I think its raining pigs."

"Are you saying I can't joke" L deadpan

"I didn't say such thing"

L stare at Sakura, Sakura stare at him back. You can almost see the thunder around them.

"Come on you guys. Take it easy" this time Matsuda tried to calm down both of them.

"Tch" Sakura look away first. All of them sigh in relief.

"Watari" called L.

Watari comes over, "Yes?"

"Sakura this is Watari he's my assistant, And Watari This is Sakura."

"It's a honor to meet you Sakura" Watari said with a light bow

"Same here" She said with a smile

"The fact that I'm able to show you my face and telling I am his assistant is a sign of Ryuzaki's turst in you" he said with his eyes close.

"That's sort of flattering" Sakura blushed.

"Ryuzaki, I've brought the item you requested."

"Please hand them over to Sakura."

"Of course" Watari gives Sakura a small red box. When she open it and find inside a cherry blossom necklace.

"Wow! so cute."

"Its a tracking and communications Device helping us if you are in any kind of danger behind it if you press it twice," (Sakura start to press it)

ring ring ring .

Watari cell phone rang."My cell will ring. I'll call you back"

"Wow amazing. and it looks so cute"

"The rest already have belts with them. Ryuzaki the one who thought of the idea to give you a necklace then a belt and even he chose it." Watari said hiding a smile

"REALLY?" Sakura turn to look at L

"Thanks Ryuzaki" Said Sakura smiling at him the first time.

L turn a bit red and look away "No Problem"

Then suddenly Sakura cell phone rings

"Sorry it's mom" she open her cell phone and talk with her mom. "What right now?!...Okay,Okay"she close her cell phone.

"Sorry you guys, gotta go" Sakura got up.

"We already finish with the basic. Tomorrow at school I'll speak more about it." L said

"Well bye." Sakura then left.

I will like to thank

Laylagirl111 for adding my story to her/his Story Alert subscription , adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list, adding me to her/his Author Alert subscription.

CrazyMoo22 for adding my story to her/his Story Alert subscription and for the review.

WildfireDreams for the review.

It really made me very happy


	5. Chapter 5

At Touou University in the tennis court, You can hear students playing , the sound of the ball hitting the ground, the sound of cheers when hitting the ball. But right now let us Focus on these two.

"I've got to admit that I was rather surprised, Ryuuga." said light pulling out of his bag the tennis equipment. "To be invited to play tennis with you so we could get to know each other better."

"Has this caused a problem for you?" Ryuuga known as L asked.

"Not at all..." Light walks with Ryuuga to the Tennis Field and says "But were you aware of how skilled I am when you asked me to play?"

"That's okay, Yagami-kun. I used to be Junior Champion of England." replied Ryuuga, still looking ahead.

Light eyes turn to look at Ryuuga. 'If I ask him, "Does that mean you're English?" 'will he think that I'm attempting to question him because I'm Kira? Never mind. I'll just give it a try.'

He turn his head to Ryuuga and asked "Were you brought up in England?"

"I've lived in England for around five years. But I wouldn't worry about it, there's nothing about that which will compromise my identity as L." Ryuuga deadpan.

Light turn his eyes away 'Oh, I see...'

Ryuuga and Light each gone on different side of the tennis court.

"You're fine with being whoever wins the first of six games, I assume?" Ryuuga offered.

"I've got it."

Ryuuga bounce the tennis ball 'This is strictly a friendly tennis match. I won't be able to use this to help me judge Whether he's Kira or not.' he holds the ball 'But Kira does supposedly hate to lose...' Throws the ball up, then he strike with all his strength. The ball bounce unbelievably fast to Light side of the court. Light stare disbelief at Ryuzaki.

'Damn it, I still haven't found that dang Ryuzaki! ' Sakura thought looking around her frantically for any slim, tall young man with black hair and dark eyes.

'Damn that Ryuzaki, he said we can talk at school, but I haven't seen him anywhere!'

Sakura sigh walking in the hallway 'That guy pops up when ever you let down your guard.'

"Haruno-san" someone called to Sakura.

Sakura turn around to see a man with dark black hair wearing glasses.

"Yes?"

"Ah, good I thought you had already left, but good think you didn't." the man said with relief in his voice.

Sakura puts her hand at the back of her neck and smile, she said "Well, I was kinda looking for someone."

"I see, anyway the professor ask me to hand you these paper" he said giving her the paper in his hands.

Sakura took it from his hand and smile brightly as she thank him.

"Um... You said about looking for someone right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head as she look over the paper.

"So... are you Possibly looking for Light and Ryuuga?"

Sakura looked surprise "Yeah, kinda. But how did you know?" 'Even though I'm not looking for Light'

The man eyes spark a bit "Then the rumor is true!"

"What rumor?!" Sakura can't help but ask.

"Come on, about the three of you, are in a love Triangle. Its the biggest news in here!" he grinned.

"A love Triangle?...Wait!? ME TOO?." Sakura looked wide eyed at the man.

"Yeah, a student said she saw Ryuuga give you his number couple of days ago" he explained.

'I guess after the Cafe incident that happen, So someone saw us. But wait!' "What about Light?"

"A student went the same high school as you and Light, and he said he saw Light give the button of his jacket to you, and didn't give to any girls who asked him for it." he answered.

Sakura looked shock hearing all this, she took a deep breath and let it out. But before she could speak, the man continued and said "Right now there fighting over you with a match of tennis, at Tennis Court outside!..."

But before he could blink Sakura had already ran across the hallway and headed outside , not looking back to see the shock look on the man face. 'Damn that stupid L. Making his moves on his own, he could at least made watch the match. But noooooo he just went on without me. And right now I have this stupid rumors on my head.' Sakura thought angrily .

Back to those two.

A crowd was surround at the Tennis Court fence, watching the match with amazement in their eyes.

Then one student questioned "Are they meant to be amateurs? Who the hell are they?"

"It's Yagami Light and Ryuuga Hideki. Both of them enrolled with the top grades." answered a another student.

'Don't worry, Yagami. Although Kira hates to lose, the majority of people would want to win in a match, whether they're Kira or not.' thought Ryuuga as he strike the ball back.

'Going all out for a win is in keeping with Kira's character? is that it? But if I purposely lose for that reason thinking that going for a complete victory is Kira-like then purposely losing will also be Kira-like, won't it?" thought Light as he also strike back the ball.

Ryuuga strikes the ball again.

'It also comes down to the same thing. There's no way he can use this match to create a profile of me. The objective of this match lies elsewhere.' Light strike the ball too.

Ryuuga strikes the ball yet again.

'That's why, even at Tennis...' Light runs in a faster speed and strikes the ball with all his might 'I will win this too!'

Ryuuga ran after the ball but misses it. he stopped, taking a breather and looked to Light 'See. I knew you'd want to win.'

"Game count, four games all! " shouted the referee.

"Somehow both a referee and crowds have appeared." laughed the Shinigami that was standing at the fence.

The student from before walks down from the stairs and called "Senpai!" His Senpai turn around.

"I thought I'd heard of the name Yagami Light before, So I went and looked it up. Turns out he was Junior Champion! During the award ceremony, in his third year of Junior High, he announced, "I'm quiting this hobby at the end of Junior High." Since then, he hasn't participated in any tournament." The student told him in a rather loud voice.

A Female student heard them and said with love in her eyes "Hey, hey! Ryuuga-kun's managing to hold his own against a Junior Champion, so what does that make him?!"

Her Friend shake her head and said "Kyouko, I will tell you as a Friend, his heart is already set on someone else, so you don't stand a chance."

"N-No way... who is she?"

"Haruno Sakura she in top grades like them." she said having pity for her friend.

"The one with the pink hair!" she recalled.

"Yeah, yeah the three of them are in a love Triangle, Right now they are fighting over her!"

Both girls looked over to the match and said at the same time "She so lucky!"

Ryuuga Focus on the ball 'I can read you Yagami Light .' he strikes 'I can read your feelings.'

Light runs to the ball 'There's no way our friendship is going to deepen thanks to this tennis match.' he strikes 'This is just ritual formally allowing us to acknowledge that we became better friends.'

Ryuuga runs to the ball he strikes 'You believe that I'm using this match to advance my preparations in breaking you.'

Light runs to the ball he strikes 'I bet that you'll try and make me say something that only Kira will know.'

Ryuuga runs to the ball he strikes 'First you'll state that you need to know what information I have on Kira in order to trust me.'

Light runs to the ball he strikes 'If we're going to talk about, I'll have to at least request proof that he's actally the one in charge at the moment.'

Ryuuga runs to the ball 'That's why you'll request that I...'

Light runs to the ball '...Provide significant proof from a third party that your're L.'

Ryuuga strike the ball 'Basically...'

'To take me to the Investigative headquarters.' thought Light

'To take you to the Investigative headquarters' thought Ryuuga at the same time as Light.

Light run at the front 'No matter what the situation.' Ryuuga see this he also moves but Light strikes the ball even more powerful then before 'You can't win solely by defending. To win you need to attack!'

The ball got under Ryuuga meaning that Light have won this match!

"Game set; won by Yagami! Six games to four" the referee announce

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

The crowd cheered on loudly.

Sakura was outside, but before she headed to the tennis court. She caught a glimpse of young man, standing at above average height with light brown hair and brown eyes and walking with slim, tall young man with black hair and dark eyes. She certainly know who those two are. It's Light and Ryuzaki. 'Does that mean the match already over!'

Sakura jog to them, she was close she overheard them talk.

"You're as good as I expected you to be. I lost." said Ryuuga. 'So Light won, I wish I could seen his face Ryuzaki when that happen' Sakura laugh inside her head.

"That's the first time that I've gotten serious over something in a while, Ryuuga." declared Light. 'I think Light mother did mention Light was great in tennis but in the end he quit' Sakura thought about it.

"I'm thirsty, and I have a favor I'd like to ask of you, so shall we stop for a drink this ?" he ask.

"Well, seeing that I lost the game, ask away. But there's just two thing I've got to mention first"

"What?"

Ryuuga stare at Light almost wanting see his reaction "I suspect that you may be Kira. If that's not a problem, feel free to ask anything."

Sakura start to panic 'Isn't that too much information to give! Is like digging your own grave like that!' But then she realize something 'Or is he confidence because these words that if Light is Kira he won't be able able to kill him?'

Light stopped walking and laugh it off, finding it funny "Ha Ha Me, Kira?"

"Well, when I say "suspect" it's only about 1% More importantly. I'd like to make sure you're not Kira, also the rumors regarding your skills of deduction before asking you to help with the investigation. "

Ryuuga walked away and said "Also I will like to bring someone along. To test her skills of deduction also."

"Sure, but do you mind tell me who?"

"She is in top grade, Sakura Haruno"

"So you did remember about me I thought you long forgot about me. Seeing you haven't look for me at all." she said pissed, recalling not seeing the match between them.

"I haven't forgotten but I find it will be unnecessary for talking to you before the match with Light" deadpan Ryuuga.

"Really!" Sakura said in a dark tone, And smile too sweetly at him. 'I think I should at least kick him in the face'

"Haruno whats going on?" asked Light confused. she forgotten about him for a second there.

Sakura turn her gaze from Ryuuga to Light "I guess, I can explain it later."

Light stare at Sakura for a long time then said "Fine."

Sakura followed Ryuuga walking form. And Light followed along.

Light showed Sakura and Ryuuga a nice Cafe

"This Cafe a favorite of mine. If you sit here, people won't be able to overhear your conversations." Said Light siting beside Sakura.

Sakura said nothing but sipping her tea.

"Thanks for showing me this place, it's nice." Ryuuga thanked Light

"You don't need to worry about siting like that here." said Light with a slight humor in his voice.

"Yeah, Light's right" Sakura said, agreeing with him.

"I've got sit like this." Ryuuga start to bite his thump "If I sit normally my investigative abilities decrease by 40%."

'So that why he was crouch on the ground that time." Sakura thought.

"So, what's this favor you wanted to ask of me?" Ryuuga said getting Straight to the point.

Light pick up his cup and said "Oh, I think I'll leave that until you've confirmed that I'm not Kira. You can go first. Ask me away." he sip his tea.

L look over the two "Okay. I don't mean to be rude,( Sakura roll her eyes at this thinking since when he haven't been rude.) but would you mind if I tested you two skills of deduction?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What about you Haruno?" Light sip his cup.

"It sounds fun! Don't you think Light?"

"Yes." he agreed with a smirk.

Seeing that he got they're approval, he grab couple of photos from his pocket and put it at the table. "Okay then. Firstly I'd like you to take a look at these."

Both Sakura and Light turn they're eyes into it "These there are photos of letter; it's thought that Kira controlled criminals in a prison and then, before they died, had them write these. Please let me hear you and Sakura opinions about them"

"Interesting" remarked Light.

Sakura nodded "If Kira can truly manipulate not only the death but also the action of people prior to death, it'd be amazing."

Sakura focus on the photo that was in the table, her eyes widen slightly at the word _Shinigami _.

"Yes it just like Sakura said. In fact these message contain hidden, messages that seem to be teasing you."

Light put the photo well-arranged place "If you take only the top letters from each sentence and read from left to right it creates another sentence. Arranging it in the most natural way it'd be ..._L, did you know Shinigami only eat apples, _I guess. But there are also print numbers on the back of these photos." Light changed The photos order place "If you place them in that order..._L, did you know that if they only eat apple, Shinigami, _this seems rather unnatural, and I find it hard to believe that this is what Kira wanted to say."

'L what the hell are you thinking, this doesn't seem a test of deduction skills. This seem too easy to be one.' Sakura thought while watching those two.

"Incorrect."

"Huh" Sakura and Light said at the same time.

"There's in fact a fourth photo." L took a another photo out his pocket and put it at the table "If you include this, it become something like this..._L, did you know that if they only eat apple, shinigami have red hands."_

'He did it on purpose. He's not trying to test our deduction skills, he's analyzing Light reaction. yet why bring me too, it's like he's trying see my reaction too' Sakura looked over to Light.

"But my theory is perfect if there are three photos." said Light stubbornly.

"No, it was incorrect, There are in fact four. it would have been correct if you had accounted for that." L shifted in his seat "Despite the fact that sentence didn't end, you decided that there were only three photos, and were unable to deduce that there may have been a fourth. That is a fact."

Light stare at L for a few seconds then closed his eyes, he took a hold on his cup and said calmly " Yeah...I wasn't able to deduce that much. Either way, they aren't messages that will bring us any closer to Kira. It's not like Shinigami really exist." Sakura flinch at the word Shinigami, that didn't go unnotice by them. But didn't say anything about it.

"Sakura, if you were L and with someone you suspected may be Kira. How would you go about proving it?"

"I'd make them say something that hasn't been broadcasted to the public; something that only Kira would know." she answered calmly.

"What you're trying to do right now. not only you suspect me as Kira but Haruno as well." Light couldn't help but say.

'So Light notice that too huh!'

"Amazing. I've asked many detectives this question, yet most of them need at least a few minutes before they can answer. you and Sakura, however, were instantaneously able to think as Kira would if they were confronted with someone investigating them. both sense of reasoning is amazing."

Light laugh quietly and Sakura looked a bit confused.

"If our ideas are too good, it seem like you'll get even more suspicious!"Light took a another sip out of his cup.

"Yes, by 3%. But at the same time, my desire to having both of you to investigate with us has also grown, even if one of you is Kira. I'm in a position where it would still benefit me to have you two investigate with us. Do you understand this logic?"

"If we help with the investigation, there's a potential for it to move forward." said Light.

"Also,if either of us is Kira, we might somehow give our self away." Sakura continued.

"In other words, you can both investigate and interrogate at the same time. I think that's a good idea...But I think that you're misunderstanding something here. It's true that I'm interested in the Kira case and I also enjoy investigating as a hobby, but I'm not Kira and I don't want to be killed by Kira . Beside, you don't have any proof that you're not Kira! In that case, it'd be strange for only you to be investigating the other. There's nothing to prove that any of us aren't Kira, but since you claim to be L, we should at least be able to prove that. For example, we could get my father or another member of investigation to identify you in front of me. If that's not possible then I can't investigate with you."

L stare blankly at Light and thought 'You're talking a fair amount, Yagami Light. Typical of someone who doesn't like to lose. 7% Maybe it really is...'

"I never said anything about not allowing you to meet the people at Investigative Headquater. infact there's one beside you right now" deadpan L.

"Huh?!" Light quickly turn his gaze at Sakura.

Sakura glare at L clearly trying to avoid Light gaze. But L ignore her and said "Currently I'm working both with your father and others at Investigative Headquater and Sakura here had recently join working with us. So, if I take you to Investigative Headquater I can get you to cooperate with our investigation. Have I understood that correctly?."

'What the hell is he thinking?' thought Light as he stare at L

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. Light snap out of his thought.

"Ah, excuse me" L took his cell phone out of his pocket.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.

"Oh, me too" Light search for his cell phone.

'What a Coincidence both phone rang at the same place and the same time."

L answer his phone "Yes?...YAGAMI!"

Sakura was catch off guard by L shouting Light name. she turn to Light finding him shock.

"Father? A heart attack?!" He said in a state of shock.

Sakura widen her eyes and suddenly stand up "WHAT?" she shouted in worry.

I will like to thank

Karin Tatiana Wesker for adding this story to her/his Favorite Stories list. and adding this story to her/his Story Alert subscription.

brittanykaye96 adding this story to her/his Story Alert subscription.

Every time someone adds me it make me very very happy.

slowly the story change. becoming more fun reading it. so please review and add my story to your Favorite Stories list.


End file.
